Her Smile
by Peachie . D
Summary: I had to go through things other people will never understand...I had to watch my mother cry over a man that wasn't even there...I had to watch as their younger selves showed how much they loved each other...1896.


_A really long one shot I wrote._

_I just love this pairing so freaking much that I couldn't help myself._

_It's told from Chrome and Hibari's daughter, Yuki, point of view._

_Yuki is a character I made up..Ok?_

_Grammar and spelling mistakes are a sure..sorry. I checked more then four times. :3_

* * *

We go through things in our life time, right?

Somethings more complicated then others and some just as simple as aging another year.

I just _felt _like I had to go through so much more then anyone else.

Don't get me wrong, I _might _be wrong, I'm not one of those people that hides in the shadows and hates everything about life or is all depressed for living cause frankly, I just wasn't that type of person. I was the type that got into many fights -and won, **duh**- and that was pretty much _me_.

I do _sometimes _think I go through way more things -hard things- then someone else would have to... But to be real honest with you, I liked it.

The only problem was that while I saw my life as great and -dare I say it- normal, other people didn't.

And no, I don't care about what other people think of me, I could care less about what someone had to say cause, well, I don't give a fuck.

It was just that...I had to see them all the time when I went to school and it made my blood boil. There questioned varied from "_Do you even know what you are?_" to "_Your life is in danger, I think!_?"

Why was my life in danger?

Well, anyways, that's pretty much how my life went, stupid questions led to there face behind my fist.

And that was just one of my many _things _I had to go through in life.

So maybe I should tell you my biggest, which starts all the way back to the beginning since all my problems seems to be linked -in a way- together.

My mom says I was born into a very large family and she was undoubtedly correct since -in total- I had twenty seven, seven aunts and a **whopping **twenty uncles.

My mom was the one that named me, Yuki, which is weird since I was born in the spring...Why not Sakura or something?

Doesn't Yuki mean snow?

I let it slide though, since everyone in my family seemed to love the name.

My family, which pretty much only consist of uncles and aunts, are kinda wired...not that I didn't like it.! It was just that none of them look alike, we had white hair to black, hazel eyes to blue ones, tall and short.

Which sometimes _really _confused me since Uncle Reborn still looks like a baby, literally. And Uncle Colonnello, and aunt Lal, and -wait- let me stop, we will be here all day if I told you all the weird things about my family.

And that was pretty much it.

And yes, you might have noticed I didn't mention a _father_,

But there is a reason for that.

I don't have one.

Well, I do have one, my mom didn't create me on her own, but it's just that I never met _him _or seen _him_.

I'm pretty sure he was _ok_, my mom sure thought so. He just wasn't here.

No, not that he ran away or something, I doubt he was like **that**...It was just that he wasn't _here_.

And no, not like _here _at home, but _here_, on this earth.

And that was the root of all of the problems that I had through out my life.

Not having a father didn't bother me at all at first, my mom was the most amazing parent a child could ever have and to me, that was all I really needed. My aunts and uncles were there for me too, so not having a father made no difference in my life.

I love them all, especially my mom.

But as I got older and started school, I couldn't help but watch the other kids run to their fathers after school yelling _daddy_, then being picked up and kissed on the forehead.

Not that I was jealous or something, my uncles kissed me on the forehead to and told me how much they love and care about me, it was just I couldn't call them _daddy_... they weren't my father.

And that's where my fighting problem begins, those kids will say those things that made me snap like "_You don't have a daddy_?" to "_He must not love you and your mommy_."

And once I'll be picked up at the principals office, I'll be compared to _him_, by everyone.

"You are just like your father." my mom once giggled in front of me when she dabbed a bit of alcohol on a cut on my cheek.

And for some reason, I _hated _it. I was nothing like my father. I will **_never _**make my mother cry like he does...and what's worse, he isn't even here. He was able to do it without being there!

"Don't compare me to him..." I once whispered to her, whom was sitting on the balcony with aunt Haru and Kyoko.

"What sweetie?"

"I'm nothing like my father.."

She didn't like that. She asked me why, but really, I didn't have an answer. Him making her cry couldn't just be _it_.

"He loves you, sweetheart." she said before kissing my forehead and behind her, aunt Kyoko and Haru nobbed in agreement.

_Bull shit._

I don't want no one to love me that has the nerve to hurt my mom.

"He loves both of us very much."

Yea right, if he really did love me, love _us_, he would have never left this earth.

He didn't ask to die, I know that part -I'm not dumb- but I just couldn't help it.

My mom, the person I loved more then life itself, deserved so much better. A man that would love her just as much as I do and not make her cry when she was in her room alone, or when she looked over pictures, or even when we had a family reunions.

I really don't understand why she **still **loves him. All she and my aunts and uncles do is say how I got his nice, black hair and the _need _to bite some one to death, they even go as far as saying I'm a little girl version of him.

_Never_.

After that, I took it a pun myself to find out more about my _father_ but didn't find much.

My mom wouldn't say more then '_He was a great man_' and my uncles and aunts just said '_He was just like you, a fighter_'.

So yea, no information obtained, so I gave up -to much effort- and left it as it was.

Why did I even _want _to know more about that man...Oh yea, to find out why my mom loves him so much.

Then, there was the day a man visited.

He was tall with missed matched eyes...And I was suddenly blushing.

First crush, I guess.

My mom looked so happy seeing him, even to the point were she was almost in tears.

"Honey, come met a good friend of ours." She smiled, pulling me out of the hallway and into the dinning hall. "This is Mukuro Rukudo, a friend of mines."

_Kufufufu "_She's quit a beauty, Chrome."

He kinda laughed weird, but it made me blush even more -A trait I got from mom, at least that's what all my uncles say-.

My mom started giggling, and I felt...good.

She wasn't sad, she wasn't putting on a fake smile like I **knew **she did when I or other people were around, she wasn't crying.

"She looks like him." he murmured to mom, but I heard it.

_Him _was my father, of course and I felt like I just got slapped in the face...He compared me to him.

I don't know how, or why, but just hearing them and watching them talk to each other, I knew that at one point in my mother's life...she was **in love** with this man. I think he was to, -the way he looked at her so sweetly- that it crossed my mind, why don't they become a couple?

But it never happened, as quick as he came, he was gone. Saying a thoughtful goodbye before patting my head.

And my ever growing anger towards my father started to grow deeper. He wasn't even here, so how come he was still able to cause so much pain to my mom?

I ended up crying that night, and my heart felt heavy.

My mom didn't notice though, since I heard her crying in her bedroom when I passed by it.

And yet again, it grow more -**hate**, _anger_- but I just couldn't stop.

"Do you want more, Yuki?" aunt Haru smiled, seating next to me and aunt Kyoko and I-pin.

"No." I sighed, and I knew the questions were coming, they knew me _that _well.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" aunt Kyoko placed her hand over mines, and I couldn't stay quiet.

"Why does he keep making my mom cry?"

They all looked at each other, confused, before aunt Haru spoke.

"Who is he?"

"My father."

Aunt Haru looked back at the others, before sighing and smiling, "He doesn't make Chr- your mother cry,"

"She just cries because she misses him." Aunt I-pin smiled softly,

"They loved each other very much and when he..." Haru stopped when she saw me biting my lower lip.

"If he loved her, he would have never left u-...mom."

That was when uncle Dino walked in "Yuki! Are you ready for the movies?"

I excused myself, and apologized to uncle Dino for wasting his time.

Sometimes, I wondered if I was just being selfish and my hatred towards my father was just because he wasn't there. In a way, I had everything I ever needed _but _a father. Maybe I was just tired of seeing my mom so _sad _over him.

I didn't understand.

This confusion over what I was really upset about just made my anger grow. And with that, my fighting at school increased cause of the stupid kids dumb ass questions that varied from "_Did your father leave you cause he didn't want you?" _to _"You are more of a freak then your **whole **family combined."_

They deserved a punch in the face anyways.

I hated my father so much, but for some reason, I wanted to defend him. I guess I really was selfish, he died. How was he suppose to stop his death.?

_He died_, I will always scream in my pillow _he didn't leave us, dumb ass, he died!_ But no matter how much I said it and screamed it, I never could believe it.

"You are just like your father,"

Again, my mother compared me to him.

"You beat and _bite _everyone to death with your stubborn self."

I'm not sure how '**I'll bite you to death' **really came to be my most _used _words when beating up people, but it just _**happened**_.

And my mom says he use to say the same thing -which when I heard that, I tried to stop, but with no success-.

"If they say one more smart thing to me, I'll bite them to death."

"It's a good thing you got back bone," She smiled, taking my hand "You are just like him."

_But I want to be like you_, I would want to say.

I don't want to be like him.

When my aunts and uncles say I was as pretty as they come, I never really believed them.

I had my mom's big, purple eyes and almost identical face...Then my hair, very long and _pitch _black.

I hated it.

It was just so _soft_ and I got it from my father.

Wait, wait, back to the subject,

When I turned fifteen, all my uncles and aunts sat me down in a **meeting room**, which they called it, and I learned that they weren't really my family by blood.

I felt my heart shatter,

Then, to top that, they told me they were apart of a _MAFIA_, the Vongola.

I felt my hands clench and my tears escape.

"Your father died..." Tsuna stood next to mom, her eyes red from crying.

"Defending us when we were kidnapped." Mom was just able to say before running out of the room.

My world was shattering around me.

And my hate towards him seemed to be something of a default, I didn't want to...but I just did.

The man died protecting us.

How the hell was I suppose to feel?

"Sorry, Yuki."

They looked at me with those eyes, -sorry- but I didn't care.

My hands covered my face, and for only the second or third time since I became a teen, I cried.

Yuki Hibari never cries...but I couldn't help it.

After that, I felt my life changing.

My aunts and uncles still treated me the same, but I just didn't _see _them the way I did before. They were just another person in my life that will never go away no matter how hard I tried. And my mother, she gave me a book.

Photo book.

I was scared to open it, but I did - of course I was- and saw him for, probably, the first time in my life that I could remember.

There he was, with those grayish-blue eyes holding a small baby in his arms with such concentration -both him and the baby-.

Another was all three of them, mom was walking with a stroller smiling and he walked next to her, doing the same.

The next one was again, all three of them, they sat on a bench -I think by a lake- with a baby, me I suppose, in his arms and they were kissing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." my mom walked into my bedroom, looking down on the picture and she smiled.

"It's alright.."

"Are you mad at us?"

"No," I started sniffing "I'm going to apologize to uncle Tsuna and the others for being such a brat."

Mom smiled, wrapping her arms around me, "He loved you so much."

I stayed quiet.

"He still loves us."

And for the first time in a long while,

I didn't hate him as _much_. I still had that anger towards him, don't get it twisted, but not as deep and harsh as before.

My uncles and aunts still, after being such a _brat_, treated me the same and I was grateful, it was just like before -except now knowing they were bad ass Mafia- and they even showed me weapons and their **Vongola Gear. **

Finding out that I was born into a powerful Maifa family wasn't all that bad anymore, I even found out that my mom was the mist guardian!

And time passed on, things went back to normal and not having my father around seemed to be waring off.

But, and there is always a but, my life yet again had to go through something big.

My mom... was dying.

Wait..., give me a minute...

..._ok_, yes, she got sick and there was nothing anyone could do to save her.

"Mommy..."

She sat up weakly, taking my hands "Wait a minute, Yuki Hibari is _crying_?" she was still able to smile.

I just cried like a weak..._Herbivore_.

"I'm dying..." mom whispered, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. "You know that, right?"

I blinked, tears somehow making it to our locked hands "They must have something to help you, right?"

"I don't mind, I knew this day would come..." She kissed my forehead.

"How can you act so calm!"

The anger just came out of me. She stared, before looking down at her hands.

"S-sorry, mommy."

She smiled with her eyes closed.

Then looked at me seriously,

"Yuki, your birth was complicated,"

I calmed down before sitting back next to her.

"When you were born, other mafia wanted me and you cause they knew that the Vongola will do _surly _everything to rescue us." mom sniffed before continuing. "I was taking you to the store one day when I was ambushed." she whipped away the tears as they came down. "They took us far away and threaten to kill you if I did anything."

I felt my heart getting heavy.

"Some how, Kyo- your father found out and went on a rampage. He and all your uncles came to save us."

A quiet pause...then she continued.

"While all the others fought, he some how got in and found us. You don't know how happy I was seeing him. Then, just as we were about to get out together, a man walked in with a gun...He was aiming for me but...but..." she was crying now.

I was too.

"...He got in the way and he told me to run."

My eyes were red by then.

He loved my mom, didn't he.

"He loved you so much," she smiled under all the tears "You saw what few people saw him do, smile." she whipped the tears off my face "He was so overprotective with you, he wouldn't let anyone hold you..not even me once." she giggled softly.

"R-really?" I didn't know where that question came from, but it just...came out.

"Yea," she smiled "When I finally got out of that place, I hoped, I _thought_, he will come out with that cocky smirk he gave me after a mission...but I guess it didn't happen that way."

"He died protecting us." I trailed off.

"Yes, ..it was hard losing him...at one point, I wanted to die to...just to be with him again."

I didn't speck.

"I sometimes wished I died with him," she sobbed it out, and my heart broke a bit "But then who would have watched over you? You _**are **our _baby, the little baby we made out of love.. Only a month old and you already lost your father...I lost the man I love more then my life."

My face was covered in tears, how did I possibly hate this man, my father?

"I want to show you something..." She lifted her hand, showing me a ring on her finger. "Tsuna told you I was the mist guardian, right?"

"Y-yea."

"I'll show you how he was..."

The room became a mist, I looked all over the place to see where it was coming from...but it was coming from the ring.

"Look.." in front of us, was younger mom, struggling to breathe.

"Mommy!" I was ready to go to her, but she stopped me with one hand on my shoulder.

"Watch."

A man walked in, pushing uncle Tsuna to the side.

He lifted her so gently with his hand, and younger mom looked at him.

"If you die, we'll be in trouble."

He took her hand, and told her what to do to save herself.

_He saved her life._

"Can you wait outside?" he asked a man, uncle Kusa, whom was standing there.

"Alright, Kyo-san."

He walked out, and the man looked back down at mom.

"Chrome," he kissed her hand so tenderly.

"That was when he saved me," Mom stopped the illusion, changing it.

There was my mom again, older. She walked up to a man on the roof top.

He didn't change, I noted.

"I-I love you." she blurted, and he just looked at her without any change in his face.

"Hm." he said before walking over to her, towering the girl..

He kissed her on the forehead, and she blushed madly.

"And that was when we became a couple."

Again, it changed.

"Will our infant be recurring a bottle?" he grabbed a pink bottle off the display.

Mom giggled, holding her swollen belly. "It's baby, not infant and yes, she needs it."

"Will the _baby _be recurring more then one?"

"We were getting ready for you." mom smiled.

A change.

"I love you," he murmured, a slight tint of pink on his face.

Mom was smiling tiredly -did she just have me?-, sitting up in the bed as he walked over with a baby in a pink blanket.

"I love you too, Kyoya."

They kissed again.

Change.

"You may not touch the infant when in my care." he glared at uncle Dino, who backed up with a nervous grin.

"Sorry, Dino." Chrome smiled, standing next to the man.

The man -father- turned the baby around, facing her.

They looked at one another, so seriously, so concentrated.

"She looks like you," mom smiled, touching the baby's -again, me- back.

My father sighed, before kissing the baby's forehead lightly "She looks like you, Chrome. She only inherited my hair."

The mist started to fade and we were back in the room where we left off.

"He loved us, sweetie." her warm hand cupped my wet cheek, and she smiled.

And for the first time ever, I didn't **hate **my father. Even though he made my mom cry more then she should have, he didn't mean to. He didn't ask for those people to take us away, he didn't ask to have a gun pointed at his woman or his child.

"I can't say I _love _him, but I respect him." I whipped the tears off my face -finally-, getting up from my mothers side and standing.

She smiled, "Just like him.."

And after that day, I felt this _weight _lifted from my shoulders, I visited my mom everyday, I looked over the photo book over and over again, and concluded that this man wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

But, and there is always that damn _but_, I saw how my mother's condition dropped drastically, even to the point where she could barely move on her own.

And it scared me, and I spent a lot of time crying my eyes out.

"_Who would have known that bad ass Yuki Hibari would be **such **a cry baby_." that earned a girl a broken arm and a black eye. She didn't understand...No one understands. I was on the verge of losing the person I love more then life itself.

"This is ironic, I thought my baby didn't like cooking?" my mom informed as I gave her a rice ball I made.

"Aunt Haru and Kyoko helped me make it, is it bad?"

"No honey, it's delicious." she smiled, then coughed.

She was getting **worse**.

I did the best that I could to prepare myself for when that _day _would come. I tried imagining how it would be like without my mom's constant presence, how it would be like without the assurance that mom would always be there to look after me and love me just as much as I love her.

And then, that _dreaded _day came a month and three days before my sixteenth birthday at two in the morning.

I was there as she slowly stopped breathing and her heart rate slowed down. The look on her face was so peaceful and I couldn't help myself but try to keep her here longer.

"You can't leave me," I said, voice frantic as I held on to her hand. "I know I said I'll be strong when the day came but I lied to make sure you wouldn't worry about me. I can't live without you there. I...I can't make it with out you."

I was crying again. I couldn't help it. How could someone _not_ cry when the best part about the world was about to die in a few seconds?

"Yuki, sweetie, don't cry." she _smiled_, "You have all our family around you to take care of you and love you."

"I...I know that! But I don't want you to leave me."

She coughed softly, "I understand that...but I know your strong and can get through this... I don't want to be the one that causes my baby this pain."

"You aren't, mommy."

If there was anything I wouldn't want my mom to feel at these last moments, was the regret of making me cry and sad. I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

"I want you to grow up into a beautiful woman I know you'll become and be happy with your family by your side."

"...Mommy, I ...need you."

She smiled "I'll always be with you, just like Kyoya."

I covered my face with my hands, "I love you...mommy."

"I...love you, too...Yuki."

She stopped breathing, and I fell to my knees. Everyone came in, aunt Haru and Kyoko quickly got to my side...they were crying too. All of us were crying, even uncle Yamamoto and Gokudera.

There was a funeral, where everyone attended, even people I didn't know and never seen. I sat in front with my aunts and uncles, and one by one, they went up and said some words about her.

I was surprise I even heard most of it, I was crying through out the whole thing.

Some people came up to me -all my aunts, uncles, and other friends of mom- and tried to talk. I listened, but it really didn't make a difference. No one _understood _how I felt.

I was perpetually depressed when I went back to school. I wasn't hungry, my grades were even worse than before, I got in more fights then normal, and I didn't want to talk about how I felt with anybody.

As the weeks went by and everyone started to pick themselves back up, I got _angry_. How can they-how could they?- just leave it at that.

She _fucking _died!

Mom was someone who had unconditionally gave me her love and protection ever since she found out I was even there in her tummy. The others loved me, yes -I know-, but they wouldn't jump in front of a bullet without the slightest hesitation if it would mean that I would get to see another day.

She was the only person I couldn't see myself living without..She was my _mother_.

I was lost and upset and confused and angry...even to a point were I stopped talking.

And then came my savior.

Mukuro came into my room one day and before I knew it, I was in a light embrace by him.

I wanted to push him off and tell him to get out, I wanted to punch him in the face and yell pervert, I wanted to bite him to death...But instead, I froze.

"I miss her too, but you don't see me in a corner crying my eyes out."

I just sat there, unable to move.

"They would be so sad if they saw you like this."

The firmness in Mukuro's voice made me feel weaker. Why couldn't I push him away like I did to everyone else that tried to comfort me. What made him any different?

"How would you know..." I murmured as I felt the erge to cry. Again, I felt so weak..

"Did Chrome ever tell you what I can do?"

I could not stop the sobs that were heaving in my body or the tears from my eyes but I could look at him in astonishment.

"N-no." I said, trying my hardest to stop crying.

He smiled before digging in his pocket.

A ring.

"I haven't done this in a while," he reached his hand out to me as he stood up. "But I think I still can."

I wordlessly took his hand,

Suddenly, the room become of mist -like mom did- and the world around us seem to move.

I watched in amazement as time and space seemed to speed up. I looked over at Mukuro, but he just had his eyes closed in concentration.

I felt like we were there for only seconds before we finally stopped and I glanced around in wonder.

It was nightfall with a starry sky, and we were in the middle of the flowing river that seemed to sparkle. It was so _real_, it even felt like I was there. When my mom did it, I knew it wasn't real, it was just -like- a snap shot of it. A movie...an illusion.

It took me a while to notice Mukuro kneeling on one leg, taking harsh breaths.

"Mukuro, are you-" I asked quickly, but he placed a finger over my lips.

_Kufufufu _"Shhh," he pointed towards the edge of the river, "Look over there."

I turned around.

My breath caught in my throat.

Sitting on a bench by the edge of the beautiful river, was my mother -_alive_- in a stunning indigo kimono and she held her flat belly lightly, her face had tears -she was _crying_-.

I had the erge to run to her and see what was wrong, but then I saw _him_.

My father walked over to her, taking a seat next to her. "You're crying, why?" he had a deep voice like before, _yet_, it seemed so soft.

She giggled with tears running down her cheeks, "I'm pregnant, Kyoya.."

His face didn't change.

"..And I'm scared..." she whipped her face with the sleeve of the kimono.

"Why is that?" he leaned over, his elbows on his legs, he looked over at her. "We made it together, you are not alone."

"I'm jus-"

He took her hands, kissing them both "Just what? Scared that I might leave? I would never leave my wife, the woman I love more then my own life...I married you for a reason, Chrome."

She smiled -and not just the smiles she gave me all the time, or the smiles she gave to my aunts and uncles, or even the smile she gave me before she died, it was different... Full of love for him, and him alone- before snaking her arms around his neck. "Arigato, Kyoya."

I didn't hear what he replied back but I don't think I needed to. At that moment, the love that overwhelmed in my heart for my dad was almost equal to what I felt for mom.

He didn't raise me, he wasn't there to see me grow up, he wasn't there to just say_ I love you_, but he was my dad.

He was the man that made mom so happy, he was the one that loved her just as much as I did... He even loved me before I was even born.

"Doesn't she look happy with him?"

Mukuro sighed, smirking at the couple before us.

I looked at them, my mom and dad...my parents.

I couldn't hate my dad for making my mom miss him, he didn't ask for that...he probably never wanted that to happen.

I couldn't hate him for loving my mom just as much as I did and die just to make sure she saw another day...

I just felt my love for him grow deeper.

"They look beautiful.." my voice cracked but I was still able to smile, the tears slowly reappeared on my face.

_He made her smile even when she was crying.

* * *

__A/N: I have nothing to say since I'm in tears.._

_Please, Review._


End file.
